


Something New

by Misty Days (Saekii_noe)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Character Turned Into Vampire, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Movie Night, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Smoking, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saekii_noe/pseuds/Misty%20Days
Summary: "I thought I would be nice to have a reunion with my friends. But something came up."Oc x DoyoungA group of friends is doing a movie night, but I went bloody.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader, Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT)
Kudos: 1





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Heyya.  
> This is my first work here.  
> I got some others in the Vampire AU in work, so please stay turned!
> 
> Also tell me your opinion and be kind.  
> English is my third language, but I'm trying my best! :D
> 
> Im also thinking about extending this one shot.

As every year I was planning a movie night with some friends. I've known Johnny, Mark, Jungwoo, Doyoung and Kat since school. Back then I was in a class with Johnny and Kat. Mark and Jungwoo were also a nice addition to our group and we met them in our art club. The only person I didn't knew well among them was Doyoung. He was always quiet and didn't talk that much. I also knew he had a crush on me for a year back then. But he always seemed kinda strange and was just always watching me, but we never really actually talked that much. I knew that Johnny, Mark and Doyoung moving together in a dorm recently. Johnny and Do were kinda best friends since school. Jungwoo and Mark also started dating after they had already flirted with each other for like 2 years.

I would be a horror film night and I was really excited to finally spend some time with all of them together. Even tho we all lived in the same city it was always hard to meet up all together because every one of us had their own schedule and work to do. In the afternoon we already went to shop some groceries and made our way to the flat of Kat. Her parents were kinda wealthy, so she had the biggest flat of us including a guestroom and her own living area upstairs. I thought I would be just a nice weekend with some friends again. I also needed that because I really had a stressful week at work.

As the night went by we had a lot of fun. I was sitting next to Doyoung and Johnny and chatted a lot about random stuff with Johnny. Kat was texting her boyfriend on her phone, while Mark and Jungwoo cuddled together next to her. Doyoung was kinda quiet as always and I noticed him watching me from time to time.  
I still felt weird around him but I couldn't really catch the reason why. It just felt like there was more behind his acting. After a while when another movie was finished and we ran out of snacks I decided to get up to get us all some new from the kitchen. I also really needed a new drink.

So I took the empty bowls from the table and got up. In the kitchen I went to look for the remaining snacks and found them. Just as I walked back to the counter where the bowls were standing, Doyoung walked into the room and I felt a shiver running down my back. He moved past me and his hand brushed my arm. I was cold as Ice. Was that normal? No, that couldn't be normal… I wanted to know the reason why I felt so uneasy around him. He had never done something wrong to me, other than being a bit strange.  
I turned to him and looked him deep into the eyes. " What are you?" I tried to sound as serious as possible. Just then Kat walked into the kitchen with some empty bottles, which she sat down on the counter. " I don't know what you mean." Doyoung just smiled at me with innocence. Kat left the kitchen again and he came closer, almost to close to my liking. " I don't know but you keep acting weird this whole time." I tried to speak quietly so Kat couldn't hear us as she left the room again. " You will see what I am soon darling, just be patient." I felt his breath at my ear. Then he just turned around and left the kitchen to while taking the snacks with him. Oh god... I really didn't really wanted to know what this was supposed to mean. Maybe he was a murderer? This thought stressed me a lot and I felt like I was losing my sanity more and more.

After pouring myself a new drink and went back to the living room while trying to collect my thoughts. While I sat down next to Johnny and Mark as Jungwoo was already starting a new movie on Netflix. I saw Doyoung watching me again while I was talking to Johnny but then I noticed that they shared a strange look with each other. As Doyoung noticed that I was watching them, he was just smiling sweetly at me again as always. I tried to ignore the whole situation and focused on the boring movie in front of me again.  
Some of us already fell asleep during the movie and I got a bit tired too. Johnny was mindless playing on his phone and Kat was sleeping peacefully, just like Mark. Deciding to get myself ready for bed too or at least change into some comfy clothes I got up from the sofa. I would be sleeping in the living room with Johnny and Doyoung, but that was fine for me. Mark and Jungwoo would be sharing her guest room. After waking up Kat and we went upstairs where also my bag was. After a few minutes of talking she said good night and went into her room.

When I was done changing I grabbed my bag and took it downstairs with me. I took my cigarettes and went to the balcony to get some fresh air and to calm myself down a bit. The Stress was still there in my mind. A nice cold breeze and a smoke, that's what I needed right now. While standing there in peace I tripped over a flower pot that was standing near the railing. I bumped on the ground and my cigarette fell down the railing. Sadly I watched it smoking down by itself. Of course... I thought. I didn't wanted to get another one, so I just decided to get inside again. When I turned around I heard a "Hello darling" right next to me. Doyoung was standing there and he was smirking at me. "Gosh, what are you doing here?" I really didn't wanted to talk to him at the moment. " Johnny is taking a shower and I got bored, so I went outside. How about you?" He suddenly smiled again. "Just wanted to get some air, but actually I wanted to spend a few minutes alone here, so why don't you go inside again?" I was hoping he would go back to give me a bit of time for myself, but no. "I still got something to do." He was almost whispering. " And what kind of task do you got? Play a hero and get me my cigarette back?" I raised a brow at him. "Actually no..." He was laughing quietly now and took a step forward in my direction.

"Then what?" I was a bit creeped out by him again and stepped back. He didn't answer my question and got even more close. I couldn't take another step back because my back already hit the railing. "What are you doing Doyoung?" He suddenly hugged me with a hard grasp and I couldn't really move. Why the hell was he that strong? "I have a gift for you my love" I felt his breath at my ear and my hearth began to race like a maniac. He was kissing my neck softly and I got more and more uncomfortable. I still wasn't able to escape him. Suddenly I moaned in pain as I felt a burning sting at my neck. He covered my mouth with his hand and held me even more tight. The pain was roaming through my whole body and it felt like venom would consume me from the inside. After just about a minute my legs gave up and I felt so unbelievable week. Doyoung held me, so I wasn't falling on the ground carelessly. Then he laid me down careful on his lap with a gentle motion.

Now I also saw his face again, red shimmering eyes, a pair of fangs and some remainings of blood that were dripping down his lips. He looked more alive than earlier and he was smiling at me brightly, while stroking my hair. "I didn't thought my venom would get you down that fast, but that's fine for me." I tried to say something, but I was paralyzed. He took his own wrist and bot down really fast to draw some blood. "... and here's your gift darling." I felt him pressing down his wrist on my mouth. It was already hard to breath, but like this I was forced to swallow the blood in my mouth. It tasted like chopper and I had a hard time not to choke on it. After a gulped down a bit, I decently felt better than before. But the peace wasn't going to last. I felt the pain again, more than ago, roaming through my whole body again. I still couldn't scream. It felt different than before but It actually was even more worse. Everything was just hurting and after some time I just passed out.

When I awoke, I was in the living room again, laying on the couch. I felt kinda dizzy and everything was spinning a bit but I decided to sat up. Weakness was the thing I felt and I tried to stand up slowly. That was definitely a bad Idea because I almost fell down immediately. Suddenly before I hit the ground someone grabbed me. "Woah… slowly darling. We don't want you to get hurt." Doyoung's charmant smile laughed right in my face. He helped me to sit down on the sofa and looked into my eyes. I still wasn't sure what happened and my memories were a whole mess but then his eyes flashed with a shimmer of red. Like a vision, some pictures and memories of the past hour showed up in my head.  
"You are a Vampire…" He just nodded quietly. "Yes I actually am. And you will be one too, soon." Doyoung kissed the top of my head, and I was just confused. But somehow I began to understand the whole situation. "What have you done?" My voice wasn't really stable at the moment. He silenced me and put his finger on my lips. " Don't worry, it isn't that bad and you will get used to it." Everything was just so weird, also the feeling of weakness was still very prominent.

Then the door opened and Johnny entered the Room with Mark and Jungwoo. Mark noticed me and ran over to me. "What's going on? Are you fine? And why are you bleeding?" He didn't came that far after he said that because Jungwoo's eyes turned red and he grabbed Mark with inhuman speed and bit down on his neck. Mark moaned In pain and I was left in horror as a trail of blood made the way down his Neck as he was struggling to get out of the grasp of Jungwoo. Then I suddenly smelled something sweet. The Scent was heavenly and I felt myself getting dizzy. My throat was aching with a burning pain and I was coughing really hard, fighting for air. Doyoung, who was sitting next to me, caressing my head. "I know what you need right now. It's right here my love." He pointed to Mark, who stopped fighting by now. Jungwoo laid his almost lifeless body next to me on the sofa and watched me as I was still coughing. I saw his dim eyes, It seemed like he was close to passing out.

Doyoung took his wrist, bit down and the heavenly smell got even stronger. He only took a sip, then turned to me again and kissed me softly on the mouth. The blood tasted marvelous. I wanted more, so I broke the kiss really fast and grabbed Mark's wrist to latch on his open wound. Johnny joined in to and took his other wrist. I just halfway noticed him while I was on a high. I couldn't really stop and I felt like I was on some kind of hard drug. Then after a while Doyoung pulled me away with a rapid move and I almost hissed at him. The high was fading quickly again and I saw Jungwoo, feeding his blood to Mark in front of me. Suddenly felt a different kind of pain in my gums. I felt my teeth getting long, as fangs were beginning to form. Also, my eyes burned a bit. In the background I noticed Mark moving next to me as he seemed to be in the same pain that I had before.

Doyoung looked at me and brushed his thumb over my cheek. "You look so beautiful like this." I knew that my eyes were just as red as his were, I just felt it. He then pulled me into a passionate kiss. Even tho I should hate him for what he had done, I felt myself craving for his touch. The heat took over my body and I kissed him back with a force. "Stop making out on the sofa, you will have enough time for that later on." Johnny eyed us with an annoying glare. "We have to feed Mark soon." Jungwoo tried to held Mark still, but he was still moving. Then after a few seconds Mark just stared at us and stopped moving. "What the hell happened?" Jungwoo hugged him to calm him down, while Johnny went to grab his bag. He pilled out a blood pack and tossed it to Woo, who caught it without struggles. Jungwoo ripped down the opening with his teeth and I saw Mark already reacting to it. He took the package and Mark began to sip it down without hesitation. I smelled it too, it wasn't as intoxicating as before, but I still felt myself getting hungry again.

Doyoung was still sitting next to me and watched the whole scene, so I turned to him and nuzzled in his neck. I could feel the pulse under his skin and licked a long stripe over his heartbeat. "Take what you need love, I'm all yours now." He stroked my hair lovingly. After he said that I just bit down.


End file.
